WITHOUT YOU
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Jangan pakai sabun Sasuke-kun, perihhh..." Mohon Sakura dengan wajah merah dan mata merah menahan tangis. /aku lupa sumarrynya. #gubrak! special untuk event SSFD (Twoshoot)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Mashahi Kishimoto saya cuma pinjem beberapa Charanya. Special untuk event SSFD(20) sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di (kata gadis disini karena umur, disini Saku baru 17 tahun.) dalamnya.

"Ahh..." mengerang keras Sakura meremas sprei biru berbahan satin di bawahnya, "Ahh.. Sasukhhh~"

Rambut merah muda panjangnya sebagian menempel di pipi memarnya yang basah. Matanya terpejam erat menahan sakit dan nikmat secara secara bersamaan. Dengan posisi munungging kedua tangannya terikat kuat di atas ranjang, kalung berwarna merah seperti kalung binatang melingkari leher jenjangnya yang di penuhi ruam-ruam kemerahan.

Kesejatian besar dan panjang Sasuke yang menunggangi Sakura dari belakang menyentak lipatan kecil Sakura kasar dan dalam.

"Sshhh... kau, akh! Sempit babe." Erang Sasuke seraya menampar pantat Sakura kuat. Pantat berisi Sakura memerah mendapat tamparan keras dari Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan punggung Sakura, pemuda tampan berambut raven itu mengigit-gigit kecil punggung Sakura, "Akkhh.. sasukehhh." Menjilat penuh nikmat punggung kekasihnya lalu menghisap cairan merah kental di sana lahap. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Merambat naik ke payudara Sakura, meremas dan memilin puting kecil gadis itu liar.

Tubuh telanjang Sakura berguncang hebat mendapat perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

"Ahh..." desahan Sakura melemah seiring dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. "Engg.. Sasuhhh.." desahnya lirih.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Sakura jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Tangan Sasuke melingkari perut lengket Sakura, memaksa gadis itu tetap di posisinnya, "Enghhhh..." Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya Sasuke terus menggenjot Sakura kasar.

"Sedikit laghii... akhu akh! Sampai emmm..." Sasuke terus menusukkan miliknya ke dalam lipatan kecil Sakura tanpa peduli pada gadis itu yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Akhh.. sshh~" Sasuke mengerang nikmat, melesakkan semua cairan cintanya di rahim Sakura. Sangking banyaknya sampai meluber keluar.

Melepas penyatuannya tangan kiri Sasuke turun kelipan kecil Sakura mencolek lipatan kecil itu lalu membawa tangannya yang di penuhi cairan kental miliknya yang sudah

Bercampur dengan milik Sakura ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya penuh nikmat.

Puas dengan cairan cintanya dan Sakura. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di samping Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi menungging, merapikan rambut kusut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura. Sasuke menyentuh kelopak mata Sakura, tangannya yang lain membelai lembut pipi Sakura yang memar karena tamparannya. Puas dengan mata dan pipi Sakura, Sasuke mengarahkan kedua ibu jarinya ke pipi gadis itu, mengusap lembut air mata gadis yang di cintainya. "Maaf.. aku~" Sasuke terdiam tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang sesak pemuda tampan itu mengambil boxer hitam yang tergeletak di atas ranjang kemudian memakainya.

Sasuke melepas ikatan tangan Sakura, membawa tubuh kurus gadis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Hidung mancung sempurna Sasuke bermain di pujuk kepala gadis itu, menggesek helaian merah muda itu seraya menghirup wangi bunga yang menguar dari rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Sasuke lirih seraya memejamkan mata mengikuti Sakura ke alam mimpi.

Judul: "Without you" special untuk Even SSFD (20) sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Chara/Pair di dalamnya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, membelakanginya. Paggi tadi saat dia masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk dia dan Sakura, gadis merah muda itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut, tidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Tapi saat dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dia menemukan Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya mengelus bahunya yang memar.

Sampainya di belakang punggung kekasihnya Sasuke mengelus lembut bahu telanjang yang memar karn cambukannya semalam lembut seraya menciuminya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menulusup masuk ke balik selimut. Mengelus sayatan-sayatan kecil diperut Sakura, "Apa sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya, "Tidak,"

Sasuke mendengus, "bohong." Potong Sasuke cepat sebelum gadis itu kembali bersuara.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sakura tidak merasa keberatan Sasuke memukuli tubuhnya, bermain dengan darahnya, dan memainkan cambuk di punggungnya selama itu bisa membuat Sasuke bersama dengannya. Untuk kekasihnya apa pun akan Sakura berikan. Hanya untuk kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke, "Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke-kun. Ini memang Sakit tapi rasa sakit itu meluap hilang, karena kata sederhana bernama Cinta." Karena dia Haruno Sakura akan menerima apapun keadaan kekasihnya sekalipun seorang Psikopat. Sakura menerima Sasuke apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Menarik dagu Sakura lembut, menuntun gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura meraih bibir mungil kekasihnya dengan bibirnya, melumat bibir itu lembut. Satu tangan Sasuke pindah ke balik punggung Sakura sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup kelipatan kaki gadis itu lalu menggendong tubuh penuh luka Sakura. "Aku sudah siap kan air hangat untuk mandi." Katanya lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Membawa Sakura yang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya ke kamar mandi.

Sampainya di kamar mandi Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dalam gendongannya ke dalam bath-tup yang sudah di beri antiseptik dengan hati-hati.

Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasuke kuat, "Sasuke-kun, perihhh..." seraya merintih Sakit.

Mencium pucuk kepala Sakura sayang tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke mengambil Sabun antiseptik. Dia baru akan menyabun punggung memar Sakura, tapi tangan gadis merah muda itu menahan tangannya seraya mendongak, menatapnya dengan wajah merah dan kedua mata yang memerah, "Jangan pakai sabun Sasuke-kun, perihh..." Sakura memohon dengan kedua mata yang mulai berair.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, kalau boleh jujur Sasuke tidak tega melihat Sakura sperti ini. Tapi, ini dia lakukan di alam bawah sadarnya. Menahan emosinya yang bergejolak marah pada diri sendiri pemuda tampan itu meraih bibir Sakura, mengecup bibir pucat itu lembut, melepas ciumannya Sasuke bergumam, "Hn," seraya menyabun punggung dan perut Sakura lembut menulikan telinganya dari rintihan sakit Sakura yang menyiksa batinnya, "Maaf saki, ini yang terbaik." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Selesai memandikan Sakura, Sasuke mengelap tubuh basah Sakura dengan handuk kering yang sudah dia siapkan lalu memakaikan jubah mandi ke tubuh kurus gadis. Sasuke menggendong Sakura membawanya keluar kamar mandi.

Sampainya di tempat tidur Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura, mengobati sayatan-sayatan kecil di perut dan memar memanjang di punggung gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati dia melilitkan kain kasa, yang sudah di beri antiseptik, ketubuh bagian atas kekasihnya.

Selesai mengobati kekasihnya pemuda tampan itu tersenyum seraya menatap kekasih merah mudanya lembut, memiringkan kepala kesamping dia mendekati wajah manis kekasihnya, kembali meraih bibir lembutnya dengan bibir miliknya yang lembab. Melepas ciumanya tak rela Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura, "Pakai seragammu hime, aku mau mandi." Lalu berbisik lembut.

OoOo

Sasuke baru akan melangkah masuk ke ruang UKS, salah satu teman Sakura memberitahunya Sakura pingsan saat jam olah raga, langkah kaki Uciha muda itu terhenti saat mendengar suara laki-laki di dalam di dala ruangan yang sam dengan kekasihnya. Menajamkan telinganya Sasuke mengintip dari celah pintu. mata hitam pemuda tampan itu membulat melihat pemandangan menyebalkan di dalam sana.

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat Gaara membuka kancing atas baju Sakura, terlebih gadis itu berambut merah muda itu tidak menolak/memberi perlawanan sama sekali, tidak seperti dia pertama kali membuka baju gadis itu yang di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Berengsek!" Umpat Sasuke kesal seraya menjauh dari pintu.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto saya cuma pinjem. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Chara/Pair di dalamnya. (Ehm, yang kemaren bukan FlasBack(FB), wkwkw.. ceritanya ngebingungin yah.)

"Berengsek!" Umpat Sasuke kesal seraya menjauh dari pintu.

OoO

Menatap wajah pucat gadis merah muda yang tidur di atas tempat tidur di hadapannya tangan Gaara terulur, menyentuh hidung mancung gadis itu lalu mengelusnya lembut. Puas dengan hidung mancung gadis itu tangan kekarnya merambat ke pipi terus turun sampai di sudut bibirnya, Gaara tersenyum tipis. Bibir mungil pucat gadis merah muda itu begitu lembut. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis yang di sukai sejak lama. Saat jarak bibirnya dan bibir Sakura, nama gadis merah muda itu, semakin tipis Gaara terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang menunduk. dia kembali menatap wajah polos Sakura kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu, menempelkan bibirnya di kening lebar teman masa kecilnya cukup lama. Puas mencium kening Sakura pemuda tampan berambut merah itu menjauhkan wajahnya, Gaara memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura yang terlihat aneh di matanya. Dahi Gaara mengernyit melihat ada noda darah mengering di seragam Sakura, mata hijau susunya membulat saat tahu tidak hanya satu tapi dua, tiga, empat, atau lebih. Gaara meraba warna merah kehitaman itu lalu menatap Sakura cemas, "Sakura..." gumamnya seraya membuka kancing atas seragam Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri, Gaara yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh gadis yang di cintainya, dia sangat yakin.

Sakura yang baru bangun menyentak tangan Gaara yang membuka kancingnya kasar, "apa yang kau lakukan." Teriaknya panik. Sakura menatap Gaara marah seraya menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Biar aku melihatnya," kata pemuda berambut merah itu seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepas akh!" Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha menahan tangannya yang di tarik Gaara, "Gaara, lepas. Sakit.." Isaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tahu itu!" Geram Gaara kesal lalu menarik baju Sakura paksa sampai baju gadis merah muda itu robek dengan beberapa kancingnya yang copot menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang dililit kain kasa berwarna kemerahan, Gaara mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi lalu menggeram. Menarik dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menatap wajahnya, Gaara bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar lirih, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak terjadi apapun, ini hanya..." terdiam beberapa saat Sakura kembali bersuara, "Jatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit ragu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Gaara tertawa aneh, "mhhhhhahahaha... kau bilang apa jatuh dari tangga," ejeknya di sela tawa yang terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura. Pemuda berrambut merah itu berhenti tertawa lalu menarik dagu Sakura paksa, "Lihat aku Haruno," Menatap sepasang emerald teman masa kecilnya tajam. Mengedip-mengedip kan matanya beberapa Kali, menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh, Gaara mendongak lalu memejamkan mata seraya menggelengkan kepala merahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis yang slama ini dia jaga bisa menyedihkan seperti ini, tubuhnya penuh luka, punggungnya memar, dan bagian bahu gadis itu membiru. Jatuh dari tangga? Huh, omong kosong! Dia yakin ada seseorang yang menyiksa teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Siapapun orang itu dia harus di beri pelajaran. Perlahan tatapan Gaara melembut, "Aku mengenal mu bukan satu atau dua hari, jangan bohong." Bisik Gaara lirih.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bohong! Ini..."

"Jatuh dari tangga," Potong Gaara cepat. Gaara menarik tubuh Sakura yang mematung dalam dekapan hangatnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, "Tidak masalah kau menolakku dulu, tapi aku mohon. Jangan berbohong padaku." Sakura yang menangis dalam pelukan Gaara mengisak, "Aku tidak bohong." Dustanya.

Gaara melepas pelukkannya pada Sakura lalu menatap sepasang mata cntik Sakura lembut, "Katakan Saki, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, menghapus pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Sakura diam lalu menunduk, menghindari tatapan lembut Gaara yang mungkin saja dapat meluluhkannya.

"Sasuke," tubuh Sakura menegang saat Gaara menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tajam. "Apa dia, yang melakukan ini? Dia menyiksa mu iya,"

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun tidak menyiksaku." Bantah Sakura tegas. Keadaan kembali memanas saat Sakura mendorong tubuh Gaara sampai mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Gaara diam di tempatnya berdiri seraya menatap Sakura yang menatapnya tajam, "Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa? Kenapa kau membela lelaki berengsek itu! Apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan!" Bentak Gaara tersulut emosi.

"Apa pedulimu! Urus saja diri sendiri, kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Gaara terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sakura lalu menatap gadis itu tajam, "Apa peduliku? Aku peduli karna kau temanku dan (cinta pertamaku.) Urusanmu adalah urusanku karna kau teman ku," Gaara yang tadinya berteriak melirih di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura diam lalu memalingkan wajahnya, (beruntung tidak ada yang melihat dan mendengar mereka bertengkar,) butiran air mata baru perlahan jatuh di pipinya yang tirus.

Gaara melepas bajunya lalu melempar baju itu ke arah Sakura yang membuang muka, "Pakai ini," bisiknya seraya berlalu pergi. Mungkin dia yang salah terlalu ingin tahu urusan pribadi Sakura, dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu yang semakin hari semakin pucat dan kurus.

Sepeninggalan Gaara Sakura meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajah diantara lipatan kakinya. Menangis, " Maaf.. Gaara, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Gumamnya parau.

Keluar dari UKS Sakura tidak kembali kekelasnya, meninggalkan tasnya disana.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan tanpa arah di trotoan jalan sampai dia lelah lalu berhenti di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di tepi jalan. Seperti gadis hilang, menatap jalanan yang di penuhi mobil-mobil mewah dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Sakura memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut Sakit, "Enghhhhh~" seraya mengerang. Kepalanya Sakit, sangat sakit. Dia lelah, tubuh dan pikirannya butuh istirahat.

Baranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sakura berjalan lungkai menuju halte bus terdekat. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

OoOo

"Aku pulang..." Teriak Sakura seraya membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar, sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Dia memang hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ayah dan ibunya di rumah sebesar ini. Beberapa bulan ini keluarganya kacau, hampir setiap hari ayah dan ibunya berkelahi, adu mulut saling memaki dan menyalahkan dengan keadaan Sakura yang makin kurus. Tuan Haruno yang menyalahkan istrinya karna tak becus mengurus Sakura dan Nyonya Haruno yang menyalahkan Suaminya, dia bilang Sakura kurang kasih sayang dan Nyonya Haruno menyalahkan suaminya yang sibuk dengan wanita lain di luar sana. Para pekerja mulai tidak betah bekerja di rumah ini, satu persatu mereka mengundurkan diri. Rumah yang tadinya tertata rapi dan bersih kini jadi sperti rumah hantu. Kotor, sarang laba-laba di mana-mana, dan pecahan kaca/keramik menghiasi lantai berdebu rumah ini. Rumah yang dulunya hangat dan nyaman menjadi dingin dalam waktu singkat.

Menatap hampa sekitarnya Sakura lalu menaiki tangga melingkar, berjalan dalam diam menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

Kriet. Brak!

Membanting pintu kamar, gadis berambut pink itu melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar tangannya berpinpah kedahi lalu memijatnya.

Sakura menengok ke arah meja rias yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, dahinya mengernyit melihat secarik kertas kecil terselip di sana. Bangun dari tidurannya Sakura berjalan malas menuju meja rias lalu menarik secarik kertas yang terselip disana. Sakura tersenyum membaca surat kecil itu seraya mendekati tempat tidur, "Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu berlibur tanpa aku? Huh! Menyebalkan." Dengusnya lalu tertawa. Ibu dan Ayahnya bilang mereka pergi berlibur tidak mengajaknya bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini tidak begitu baik. Tentu Sakura bahagia selama itu bisa memperbaiki keluarganya yang di ambang ke hancuran, bukan masalah dia tidak ajak. Dalam hati gadis itu berdo'a, memohon untuk kebahagianya dan kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah puas bersenang-bersenang, hah!" Kedua manik emerald Sakura membulat mendengar bentakan itu dari balik punggungnya. Takut-takut Sakura membalik tubuhnya lalu menghela nafas lega saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang pintu, entah sejak kapan. Sakura pikir perampok ternyata Sasuke, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum senang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersenyum dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Uchiha bungsu itu telihat casual dengan kaus putih polos dan blazer hitam yang di pakainya dan jangn lupakan jeans biru pudar dengan ikat pinggang kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya menambah kesan sempurna. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya bingung dengan langkah lebar, sampainya di depan Sakura pemuda itu mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh dan kepala merah mudanya membentur sudut tempat tidur, "Apa dia begitu liar sampai menyobek bajumu dan meminjamkan bajunya untuk mu," Sasuke mencengkram dagu Sakura kuat dan kasar.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun, aahk!" Pekik Sakura. Sasuke semakin erat mencengkram dagunya.

Sasuke mendecih, 'Sok polos' batinnya jijik lalu menjambak rambut Sakura, menyeret gadis itu sampai dekat meja rias lalu menarik gadis itu, memaksanya berdiri menghadap cermin, "Wajah sok menyedihkanmu ini tidak akan meluluhkan ku Sakura.." katanya tajam. Sakura menangis tanpa suara, kepalanya yang sakit semakin Sakit. "Kau! Dasar murahan." Maki Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepala lalu mengisak, "Aku bukan gadis muraha~kyaaaa.. Sasu- s~" pekik Sakura saat lagi-lagi Sasuke mendorongnya sampai jatuh di lantai yang dingin. Sakura menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Berjongkok di depan Sakura, Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu lalu membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sakura, " aahhrgghhh..." Sakura memikik parau lalu jatuh di lantai dengan dahinya yang berdarah.

Sasuke yang gelap mata karena emosi kembali menarik rambut Sakura sampai gadis setengah sadar itu mendongak menatapnya lalu memasukkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya kedalam mulut Sakura, bertarung dengan lidah Sakura di dalam dengan kasar. Mata emerald Sakura membulat, " Emmhhhhhmmm akh!" Jari Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulutnya sampai liurnya menetes ke dagu.

"Ini yang kau mau? Hh," Sasuke menarik kembali jarinya lalu mendorong kepala Sakura sampai jatuh tengkurep di lantai. Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya seraya melepas ikat pinggangnya.

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun hanya bisa pasrah, bukankah dia sudah sangat sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar seperti ini. Dia Memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri dari cambukkan ikat pinggang pemuda itu.

OoOo

"Sasuhhkhehhh... s-dhahh, s-kittt..." rintih Sakura. Sasuke mencambuknya tanpa ampun bahkan dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup Sakura masih dapat melihat darahnya yang mengotori lantai.

Puas mencabuk Sakura, Sasuke melempar ikat pinggangnya lalu menarik Sakura yang tengkurep dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, rambut berantakan sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kening membiru dan berdarah dan punggungnya yang basah karena darah dan keringat. Membalik tubuh gadis itu sampai terlentang lalu menarik rambutny lagi, "Kau menyesal, Hh.."

Plak!

Sasuke menampar pipi Sakura sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah, " Jawab aku Haruno." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup, "enghhhh.." dia berdesis sebelum kepalanya jatuh di depan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura lalu menampar pipi gadis itu lagi, gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke mendecih melihat Sakura yang terkulai lemas di lantai kemudian menyingkap rok Sakura sampai pinggul lalu melepas celana dalam gadis itu.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lipatan kecil Sakura, Sasuke lalu mencium lipatan kecil itu dengan hidungnya, menghirup aroma wangi khas milik Sakura. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, Kalo memang Sakura berhubungan intim dengan Gaara seperti yang di pikirkannya harusnya lipatan kecil Sakura berbau anyir karena milik Gaara yang memasukinya atau berbau sperma. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menghirup aroma khas milik Sakura, dia sangat sering melakukannya sebelum atau sesudah bercinta. Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura, memeluknya erat.

TBC..

#Gubrak! (Jatoh dari atap rumahny Saku) "aku kira TwoShoot, ternyata.. hahaha" ketwa garing.

#Happy SasuSaku FunDay


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura, tidak ada ruam kemerahan. Yang ada ruam-ruam kebiruan di balik lilitan kain kasa yang mengendur. Membalik tubuh Sakura sampai tengkurep di pahanya, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya marah melihat punggung gadisnya merah dan lengket seperti daging, kulit punggung gadis itu mengelupas bukti kerasnya tamparan ikat pinggang Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh lemas Sakura,"maaf... maaf.. kan aku," lalu berbisik lirih.

Memeluk kepala Sakura di dadanya, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi turun ke dagu lalu menetes di pipi merah Sakura, bekas tamparannya. "Maaf.. harusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu, bukan menyiksamu tanpa alasan."

Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura, menggoyang-goyang kepala merah mudanya berharap gadis itu membuka mata,"Saku, maaf."

"aku mohon. Bangun Saku, bangun."

OoOo

Mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Sasuke menarik kursi, membawanya kedekat tempat tidur di mana ada Sakura terbaring di atasnya. Dia baru selesai mengobati luka-luka di tubuh gadis itu, melilitkan kain kasa baru lalu memakaikan dress rumahan yang dia ambil dari lemari setelah sebelumnya Sasuke memakaikan gadis itu celana dalam. Sasuke tidak memakaikan Sakura bra, karena kondisi tubuh gadis itu yang tidak memungkinkan memakai benda seperti itu. Lalu mengompres kelapa gadisnya dengan air hangat. Sakura demam. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil di balik selimut tebal.

Sasuke merenung, menatap wajah pucat Sakura seraya mengenggam tangan gadis itu hangat, "Hey, cepat bangun. Kau belum makan, aku sudah memasak bubur ke sukaanmu," Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium punggung tangan Sakura, "Kau bilang kau suka masakanku," Sasuke mendengus, wajahnya merengut, sebal. mengingat bagaimana berisiknya Sakura yang minta di buatkan bekal olehnya. Perlahan wajah pura-pura kesal Sasuke menyayu, dia tersenyum lemah, "Aku janji, kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku malam ini, akuu..." Jeda beberapa saat sampai Sasuke kembali mencium punggung tangan Sakura, mengelus punggung tangan gadis itu dengan pipinya, "Akan ku buatkan kau bekal, seperti yang kau mau." Tidak ada jawaban. "Saki," panggil Sasuke lagi.

Menghela nafas Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Kau makan yah," Bujuk Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya sampai berhadapan dengan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang ada di sana. "Hh, gara-gara kau yang tidak mau bangun. Buburnya jadi dingin." Dengus Sasuke pura-pura kesal. "Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan hangatkan buburnya lagi." mencium kening Sakura, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

OoOo

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana Sakura berada dengan nampan berisi sup , nasi, bubur, dan makanan lainnya di tangannya.

Tangan Sasuke baru akan memutar knop pintu, "Jangan buka pintunya," tangan Sasuke menggantung di udara mendengar suara parau di balik pintu kamar, terdiam beberapa saat Sasuke kembali mendekatkan tangannya dengan knop lalu memutarnya perlahan, "Kau buka pintunya, aku akan lompat!" ancam Sakura dari dalam kamar. mengabaikan teriakan parau di balik pintu Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura kasar, manik sehitam jelaga miliknya membulat melihat Sakura yang siap melompat dari jendela kamar, "Sakura!" Sasuke melempar asal nampan yang di bawanya lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu mencengramnya kuat, menarik tubuh kecil gadis itu dalam pelukkannya.

Sakura meronta dalam pelukkan Sasuke, memukul dada pemuda reven itu kuat,

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku.." isak Sakura.

"Tidak,"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Sasuke. "isak Sakura, "Bukan gadis murahan sepertiku.." lirihnya seraya memukul dada Sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kau bukan gadis murahan, aku yang salah.." bisik Sasuke lirih mengakui kesalahannya, "Maaf... Maaf kan aku." mohonnya pada Sakura yang masih memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

Mengeratkan pelukannya Sasuke memejamkan mata, "Aku fikir aku bisa menerima semuanya, tapi tidak." Sasuke termenung mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Aku tidak sanggup. aku lelah.. Aku sakit." pukulan tangan Sakura melemah seiring jatuhnya tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukkan Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar racauan Sakura sebelum gadis merah muda itu pingsan dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku tahu.." menatap wajah Sakura lembut Sasuke bergumam lirih lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya kemudian membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Merapikan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah kekasihnya pemuda tampan itu menarik selimut, menyelimuti Sakura sampai batas dada kemudian mengecup bibir pucat gadis itu lembut. "Selamat malam, mimpi indah." lirihnya.

OoO

Selesai memakai pakaiannya dengan rapih Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur, membelai lembut pipi Sakura dia tersenyum, "Aku sudah siapkan sup, jadi cepatlah bangun tuan putri.." candanya pada Sakura yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur lalu mencium kening lebar Sakura lembut.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ibu memintaku menjemput Nii-chan, kau masih ingat dia kan? Uchiha penganggu yang sangat menyebalkan dan kita rindukan," katanya lagi seraya mengelus rambut kusut gadis itu penuh kasih sayang, "Aku tidak akan lama," Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. sampainya di depan pintu dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang tertidur, ada perasaan tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di rumah. Tapi, kalau dia tidak menjemput Itachi, siapa yang akan menjemput lelaki itu, sopir? Lelaki Uchiha itu mana mau di jemput sopir, dia hanya mau adiknya yang menjemput dia di bandara. Tersenyum paksa Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Aku mau saat aku pulang nanti kau sudah menghabiskan supmu Saki, kalau tidak, aku akan menggelitik mu sampai kau tak bisa berhenti tertawa." ancam Sasuke dengan nada yang di buat selucu mungkin. Pemuda Uchiha itu tertawa hambar mentertawai dirinya sendiri yang sejak tadi bicara sendiri sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

OoOo

Menatap sekitarnya Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu pagar rumah Sakura, dia baru kembali dari menjemput Itachi di bandara dan kaget melihat pintu pagar Sakura yang terkunci. Entah berapa lama Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang pasti sangat lama, dia pergi jam sembilan pagi dan kembali lagi hampir malam. sekitarnya sudah gelap, lampu-lampu jalan sudah di hidupkan. Sasuke fikir Sakura yang mengunci pintu pagar jadi dia berteriak, "Sakuraa.. Buka pintu pagarnya, ini aku, Sasuke." Sasuke mulai cemas melihat rumah Sakura yang gelap, 'apa Sakura lupa menghidupkan lampu' Pikirnya panik, "Sakuraaa... Buka pagarnya." teriaknya lagi. Kesal tidak ada jawaban Sasuke menaiki pagar rumah keluarga Haruno tapi seseorangnya menegurnya dari belakang.

"Cari siapa?" Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara lalu menatap nenek tua yang dia tahu bernama nenek Chiyo dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Sakura," gumamnya datar seraya turun dari atas pagar.

"Kaluarga Haruno baru pergi 1 jam yang lalu," Nenek itu kembali bersuara seraya tersenyum ramah lalu mendekati pagar rumah keluarga Haruno seraya mengeluarkan kunci dari Saku jaket tebal abu-abu yang di pakainya.

Sasuke mematung, mendadak seluruh tubuhnya kaku, "Keluarga?" gumamnya terdengar bingung.

Nenek bertubuh pendek itu itu mengangguk, masih berusaha membuka gembok pintu pagar Haruno, "Hm, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura-chan, jadi mereka kembali untuk menjemput Sakura-chan untuk ikut berlibur dengan mereka."

"Berlibur?"

Nenek Chiyo kembali mengangguk.

Krieet.

Pintu pagar terbuka,

"Berapa hari," gumam Sasuke.

Nenek Chiyo terdiam, dia sedang mengingat kata-kata Mebuki sebelum wanita berambut jingga itu pergi, "eumm.. Mungkin satu minggu, atau satu bulan." jawabnya seraya masuk kedalam rumah besar tanpa penghuni milik keluarga Haruno. Mebuki dan Kizashi menitipkan rumahnya ke pada nenek Chiyo yang tak lain tetangga mereka, saat ini nenek Chiyo mau menghidup kan lampu-lampu rumah keluarga Haruno yang di titipkan padanya.

"Hn, terimakasih." gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

'Ini semua karna Itachi!' Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kalau boleh dia ingin menonjok wajah kakaknya sampai bonyok, memelintir tangannya, membegal kakinya lalu mebanting tubunya sampai tulang punggung lelaki itu retak/patah.

OoOo

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, empat hari, satu minggu, satu bulan Sasuke menunggu di depan kediam keluarga Haruno, duduk tidak tenang di dalam mobil Veneno silver miliknya, menunggu ke pulangan Sakura.

Sebulan terakhir ini hidupnya kacau, mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, menghajar orang tanpa alasan, mengamuk di dalam kamar sampai membuat keluarga Uchiha panik, dan lebih parahnya lagi, menghajar Itachi sampai lelaki itu babak belur, hidung berdarah pendarahan di kepala dan beberap gigi lelaki itu patah. Kesal Mikoto mengusir Sasuke dari mansion Uchiha dan mengirim Itachi kembali ke Oto, takut Sasuke menyerang putra sulungnya lagi.

Menyandarkan kepala raven di stir mobil Sasuke menggeram, perlahan geramannya melemah seiring dengan matanya yang tertutup perlahan. dia merindukan kekasih merah mudanya yang tak kunjung pulang, sangat rindu.

"Sakura..." igau Sasuke.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Mengernyit tidak suka mendengar suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya Sasuke membuka mata, hal pertama yang di lihatnya, papan reklame "DI JUAL." tepat di samping pagar rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Apa!"

FIN.

apa aku pernah bilang, kalo aku gak bisa buat fic. Cuma ini yang bisa aku buat, maaf...


End file.
